


Colors

by jcyriding



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcyriding/pseuds/jcyriding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is gray, but Lars' favorite color is blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> this is vaguely based on Colors by Halsey.

Every day looked the same. 

Gray. 

Beach City was turning gray. 

It wasn't fun to see, but Lars didn't suppose he had a choice. 

He wasn't turning gray. The world was. It was just how things were. 

"Lars? Did you hear me?" 

It was Sadie. She'd been talking for a while now, and Lars had neglected to listen. Whoops. 

"No. Sorry. Repeat, please." 

His tone was as gray as Beach City. 

"Steven never tells you, but he loves you so much, Lars. Why are you always mean to him?"

_I know he loves me, what difference does it make? He shouldn't love me._

"Because."

"That's not an acceptable reason." 

"It's the only reason." 

Still gray. 

"Why're you always picking fights, Lars? I swear, if you go on like this, you won't make it to 28."

"I think you've got too much faith in me, Sades. I won't last till 24."

"You've got too little faith in yourself."

"That's been established, yes. But your having too much faith in me isn't going to make up for it, it's just going to disappoint both of us." 

Reaching into the pocket of his jeans, Lars pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. What's some more gray in the vast colorless monotone of Beach City anyway? 

"Addiction is a slow form of suicide." 

Lars didn't respond to that, just looked over at Sadie blankly. Her eyes held the only color left in that town. 

Blue. 

Everything was blue. 

He looked away and the gray engulfed the blue, making his world normal again. 

He'd forgotten what blue looked like. 

It was his favorite color.


End file.
